


Sherly The Copper & Watty The Lightbulb (Title courtesy of two friends being dicks; this is actually an alright thing)

by dontbecooler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Drunk Sherlock, First Kiss, M/M, hahaha drunk sherlock is funny, john don't know what to do wit' dat boy, oh and this is my friends first RP so applause is in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is drunk aaaaand things go down but sometimes it's good when things go down ya feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherly The Copper & Watty The Lightbulb (Title courtesy of two friends being dicks; this is actually an alright thing)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR SOPHIA WHO IS LOVELY AND PLAYED JOHN.  
> Yes after ten million years we got this done and it's cute so well done soph. xoxoxo

**_John? SH_ **

 

_Not now. JW_

 

**_Please John. SH_ **

 

_It's twelve past one in the morning Sherlock, I don't feel like texting. JW_

 

**_But, I went to the pub... SH_ **

 

_Oh for gods sake, where are you? JW_

 

**_Scotland Yard, the one by there. I um, had too many. No cabs will take me. SH_ **

 

_Well you are obviously coherent enough to send me a text. JW_

 

**_I am a talented person. Please John. SH_ **

 

_Ten minutes Sherlock. JW_

 

Sherlock put his phone in his pocket, glaring at the pavement. His head was spinning, and though his hands could move, his tongue seemed heavy, and he swayed as he tried to sit down. He heard a cough above him just as his head was calming down, and he looked up.

"Somethin' funny?" He snapped, only to mellow out as he saw a smirking doctor.

 

John easily spotted the tall man swaying outside the bar, the pungent smell of alcohol was apparent. John cleared his throat

"Somethin' funny?"

John eyes twinkled, staring down at Sherlock.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm looking for my friend Sherlock, I don't suppose you've seem him?"

 

Sherlock glared slightly.

"No, 'e was drowned in alcohol 'n now he needs a ride." He went to stand, using John's arm as balance. He over did it, and the momentum forced him to fall into John's side.

He cursed under his breath, swaying and mentally chiding himself for getting so enveloped in the case he was at the pub for in the first place. He had a drink to keep up appearances, and then it escalated, suddenly he was drunk and the other guy, the man he was trying to convince, had left. Sherlock sighed, breathing heavily into Johns face.

"I feel sick," he stated bluntly.

 

John's eyes widened as he felt Sherlock's hot breath on his cheek. He looked around for anyone that could help move Sherlock.

"I feel sick."

 John mentally cursed and swept Sherlock's curly locks from his face and propped him up again, "I'll hail a cab, at least try and vomit before getting in."

"JOHN, IM A DETECC-what is it?"

John raised an eyebrow.

"A detective Sherlock, you are a detective."

He raised a hand and tugged a stumbling, loud Sherlock behind him towards the black cab that had pulled up.

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Don't get snappy wit' me," Sherlock growled, falling into the cab and pulling John on top of him.

Sherlock giggled, pushing John away. "Don't be gross John," he chuckled, sitting up. He leant forward.

"Two two one bee Baker Street please," he told the cabbie, falling back so his head was on John's shoulders.

 

John sighed and let Sherlock's body slump down onto him as they traveled through the center of London. It wasn't long until Sherlock began to lightly snore.

John let a small smile show on his face as he inadvertently breathed in his calming scent.

"Oh Sherlock," he muttered to himself, “What are you up to..."

 

It was when John lightly shook him awake that Sherlock realized he had fallen asleep.

He snorted softly as he sat up suddenly, vision blurred.

"Are we there yet?" He asked loudly, not very happy that he couldn't really see what was going on as his head felt like it was going to fall off.

It didn't hurt, yet.

 

"Are we there yet?"

Sherlock had awoken.

He looked like a small child who had lost his way; John spoke quietly so as not make Sherlock shrink back.

"Yes Sherlock we are at 221B now, you need to get out of the car" John slid away from the warmth of his body, unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the cab.

He paid the cabbie and went to help Sherlock up.

 

Sherlock blinked a couple of times as he stepped into the light of the street.

He began to hum to himself. If he had known alcohol would silence the constant buzz in his mind he might have tried it earlier.

He leant into John's shoulder as they walked back to the flat.

"Home again home again, teedily dee," he sung quietly, his inebriated state making it possible for him to act like a young child and not worry about the consequences.

 

John felt Sherlock's fingertips dig deeper into his side as he pushed open the door to 221B; he heaved him over to the foot of the stairs to re-adjust himself.

By then Sherlock had stopped the quiet humming and had started breathing heavily.

John frowned, a few creases appearing on his forehead "Sherlock, what's the matter?"

 

Sherlock shook his head suddenly.

"Ev'ry thing is spinnin'," he said quietly.

He took a few deep breaths, watching John to keep his mind focused.

His friend looked extremely concerned, and as soon as the dizziness that had come with walking up the stairs to the flat passed, he grinned, taking a small step forward.

"You are a good friend to me John." He slurred softly, blinking as he keep his breathing steady.

 

John adjusted his weight and grimaced slightly.

"Aren't I the best." he said to himself.

He gently tugged off Sherlock's coat from his back, pausing slightly then shaking his head.

He hung the coat on the coat hanger by the door.

"Come on mate, you need your sleep."

He turned back around to face him but Sherlock had wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

 

Sherlock tilted his head as he looked at the random jar of thumbs on the first shelf of the fridge.

"Can't eat those," he grumbled, deciding on a carrot. He bit the tip off, chewing thoughtfully.

He should probably eat more, but he normally couldn't be bothered. He turned, walking back to the lounge and sitting on his seat. He laid his head back and smiled.

He was feeling pretty good about everything in general, which was a rarity. The last time he had felt like that was when he had saved John from Moriarty at the pools.

 

Feeling slightly miffed John proceeded to refill the kettle and make some tea in the hopes that it might sober Sherlock up a bit.

"So," John began, "Mind telling me what you were doing drinking yourself under the table?"

 

"Case," is all Sherlock replied, pausing so he could continue chomping happily on the carrot. "I was talkin' to a guy and I had to drink to keep up app-ear-ances." He said the last word slowly because he struggled to say it in one go.

"Then we had a drinkin' competition and I had tooooo many. Then he left." Sherlock shook his head, frowning slightly.

"No milk, two sugars," he told John, feeling a little bit better with a carrot in his stomach.

 

"Is this the Mikkelson case?" John queried, adding the sugar to Sherlock's cup. "You told me that case was boring."

He picked up the mug and handed it to him then collected his own and sat down at the table.

 

"It was but that was better than nothin'," Sherlock replied, setting his carrot down carefully to pick up the tea.

This conversation was quickly becoming boring, but he couldn't seem to be able to find the mind to care.

 

John noticed as Sherlock seemed to retreat into his own mind, seemingly becoming bored. From past experience John knew that he wasn’t going to get anything more out of him.

As he stood to leave he patted Sherlock on the back, his fingers lingering longer than usual...

 

Sherlock blinked at the touch.

"John..." Sherlock said quietly, mind whirring.

He couldn't think, and everything was blurry and thoughts weren't coming together and everything was confusing.

He stood up suddenly, shaking his head. The thoughts were going around his head too quickly to comprehend.

John’s hands on him. His lips on him? Sherlock stepped away from his flat mate as his mind brought him to dark corners that even his drunk self didn't want to visit.

He knelt on the floor, staring at the carpet as he tried to reel in his whirring thoughts.

 

John knelt down next to Sherlock; his hair was covering his face.

John didn’t know what to do. Sherlock was drunk... very drunk.

So drunk that perhaps he may not remember what has already happened so why not....

No, he shook that thought away even though it had been gnawing at him for a while.

John closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Sherlock."

The detective looked up from where he was sat, John then took the opportunity to grasp Sherlock's chin and tilt it up to his lips.

 

Sherlock froze as his lips met Johns. It wasn't like it was a bad kiss, just, it was John. 'I’m drunk you idiot', came his own reply, and Sherlock grinned.

He stood slowly, still kissing John. He pulled back to breath, and he looked into Johns bright eyes. Sherlock grinned again, pulling himself to John again.

 

A flurry of thoughts whirled through his mind as Sherlock pressed his soft lips against Johns once more.

Although John had instigated this he still hesitated and pulled away softly.

John opened his eyes and looked up at Sherlock.

 

Sherlock nodded slightly. His mind might not be working as quickly as normal; he knew this was a bad idea.

"You're not gay," Sherlock said slowly, stepping away after brushing down John’s shirt with a smirk.

He ran a hand through his own hair, turning away and chugging the rest of his tea, even though it burnt his throat on the way down.

He spun back around to face his friend, crossing the distance in two strides to place a chaste kiss on John’s lips.

"G'night John," he said with a grin, going to his room and falling on his bed, still smirking.

 

As Sherlock left John could still hear his heart racing and feel his lips burning, the comment Sherlock made, "You're not gay," kept echoing in his head.

"I'm not gay," John repeated out loud.

He reached for his mug, which was now only luke-warm and tried to wash away the stubborn taste of alcohol that lingered.

A tasteful memory of what John had been trying so hard to resist. He went to his own room, frowning for a while before he dropped off to sleep.

 

_~The Next Morning~_

 

Sherlock woke up and immediately wished he hadn't.

The tiny bit of light coming through the curtain seared his eyes, and his own breath made Sherlock want to retch.

"John!" He called out, regretting it instantly as it rung around his skull, making it throb.

Last night was a blur, but he remembered a kiss. He frowned to himself as he heard steps coming his way. He wasn't in someone else's bed, and no one was in his, so it obviously hadn't mattered that much.

 

John had already been awake for a few hours. Reliving the moments of last night and wishing they would erase themselves from his mind....then he found himself trying to cling on to the feeling of Sherlock's lips... his hot breath... Sherlock's voice brought him out of his stupor. He plodded from the kitchen to Sherlock's room.

"Good morning."

 

Sherlock winced and put the pillow over his face. "Not really," he spat, wriggling under the sheets.

He took a few deep breaths; he hated headaches with a passion, and peeled the pillow off to glare at his flat mate.

"Did anything of importance happen last night apart from the fact I found out that Martin wasn't the murderer?" He growled, wishing he could take a painkiller and get on with his day.

 

Sherlock's question stopped him. Should he remind him? I he did....would it happen again? _Do I want it to happen again?_

"Um, well I picked you up for the pub _drunk_ ,” John shot Sherlock a stern look, "then we came home and we.. we er, we may have kissed."

John looked at the ground and felt his cheeks heat up.

 

Sherlock blinked.

"Of course we kissed," Sherlock chuckled in disbelief. "And how did that happen?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you take advantage if my inebriated state?" He asked, and through his pained haze of a hang over Sherlock was thinking rapidly.

If they kissed it means that John either stopped it before it heated up or, John stopped it because he didn't like it. Sherlock didn't really want it to be the second option.

 

"No, no of course not I....it was nice...." John realised how silly this all sounded and went to walk out of the room but not before Sherlock called him back

 

"John," Sherlock called as his friend turned his back on him. John froze, turning slowly on the spot with colored cheeks. Sherlock gave a small smile.

"From what comes through my hazy memory I can safely say it was nice for me too," he grinned as Johns blush deepened. Changing the subject as quickly as one changes the TV channel Sherlock asked, "Can you get me an ibuprofen? My headache is making it extremely difficult to find the will to get out of bed."

 

"Yeah sure, just," John hesitated, unsure on how to continue. "So it won't be happening again? I mean I just was curious.... I-," John stuttered through his question wanting to just sink into the ground. He shook his head.

"Actually, forget I asked. I'll get your meds"

 

Sherlock grinned to himself as John left the room.

He had never felt like he could cause someone to be so flustered. And by the way John’s eyes dilated and his heart rate speed up it was a good flustered too. John came back with a glass of water and the pills, coming up to the bed and putting the glass on the bed side table. Before he could step out of reach Sherlock grabbed John’s collar with hardly any finesse, to get him to Sherlock’s level and pressed his lips to Johns. He pulled back and smiled, reaching around Johns frozen form to swallow the pills and water. His eyes twinkled as he looked innocently at his friend. "I don't know if it will happen again. We'll just have to see I suppose."

**Author's Note:**

> Also hahaha there is a pun in the title so if you caught that ten points I like you :3


End file.
